fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Scout's Honor (transcript)
Script *''(Lake Stikismelly where the Squirrel Scouts are camping; Timmy exits his ultra-cool tent, measures his pegs and writes the measurements in his notebook)'' *'Timmy:' Mm-hm. *''He looks at his tent through a telescope and writes something in his notebook again)'' *'Timmy' Mm-hm. I'm officially awesome. *''(Cosmo and Wanda are disguised as squirrels, and are sitting above Timmy in a tree)'' *'Cosmo' I love camping with the Squirrel Scouts! *'Wanda'Ooh, and I love a man in uniform! Just look at all those merit badges! *'Cosmo:' Ooh, here's one for making polka interesting! *'Timmy:' That was a toughie! All I need now is the sighting and capture of a mythical creature badge and I'll set the record for having all of them! *'Wanda:' What kind of creature are you after, Timmy? *'Timmy:' The granddaddy of them all: Bigfoot! He's worth extra credit! *'Cosmo:' Well we can help you get your merit badge, Timmy. *'Wanda:' All you have to do is wish for it! *'Timmy:' No, the Squirrel Scout handbook strictly forbids any wishing in the acquiring of a merit badge! *'Mr. Turner' Inspection time, son, (Cosmo and Wanda climb up the tree preventing Mr. Turner from seeing them) I mean scout! (laughs and pats Timmy's head, then gets trapped in a rope trap) *'Timmy:' Sorry dad, that's my mythical creature trap. Page 12 of the handbook. *'Mr. Turner:' (hanging upside down) Ah son, you've learned well. Why, I remember when I was a Squirrel Scout. I could stuff forty nuts in my cheeks! Hey, I just happen to have some in my back pocket. Watch! One... two... three... ooh, here's a big one... four... *''(Timmy and his fairies walk away, and Cosmo and Wanda turn back into their fairy forms)'' *'Cosmo:' Where do you suppose Bigfoot lives? *'Wanda:' I know, let's take him to the mythical forest. *'Cosmo:' Of course! That's where I'd live if I was mythical. But sadly I'm just adorable. *''(Wanda and Cosmo laugh together before running off)'' *'Timmy:' Hey, wait up! Guys! (catches up) *''(at Camp Creampuff, Vicky is lying down with sunglasses on and drinking)'' *'Vicky' Ahh. *'Blond cream puff girl' Gosh Vicky, thanks for letting us put up your tent. *'Ginger cream puff girl': And do your laundry! *'Black haired cream puff girl:' And take your latrine duty! *'Vicky:' Certainly girls, and don't worry, I promise none of your parents will ever see these atrocious report cards of yours. *'Creampuff girls:' Thanks Vicky, you're the best camp counselor ever! *'Vicky:' Don't mention it, and if you all play your cards right, I just might teach you how to hack into the school's computer system just like I did. *'Ginger cream puff girl:' Really? *'Vicky:' No! (laughs) More juice! *''(the camp leader marches near the screen)'' *'Camp leader:' Cream puffs! Now that we have made a strong camp, we will make a strong meal. Vicky! (grabs hold of Vicky) Since you are camp counselor, you will be getting the firewood to make my famous sauerkraut! *'Cream puff girls:' Yuck! *'Camp leader:' As for the rest of you, you will be playing with Trouble! (holds up snarling dog) *'Cream puff girls:' Aahh! *'Camp leader:' He needs his exercise! *''(the girls scream and run away as the dog chases them, Vicky laughs nervously and runs away)'' *''(scene skips to Vicky picking up firewood and sees Timmy through the bushes walking by)'' *'Vicky:' So, the little squirt is on a camping trip too, huh? I'll bet I can scare the pants off of him and all his dorky little pals after it gets dark! (laughs) I love me. *''(scene skips to Cosmo, Wanda and Timmy approach a large rock)'' *'Cosmo:' Here we are, the mythical forest! *'Timmy:' All I see is a huge rock. *'Wanda:' Well that's because you don't have magic vision! *''(Wanda waves her wand and a pink-tinted star-shaped pair of glasses appears and Timmy is able to see a large sign that says "Welcome to the Mythical Forest!")'' *'Timmy:' Wow! (they run into it, witnessing a barrage of different creatures around them) Man, look at all the creatures! *''(Cosmo and Wanda change into their hunting gear)'' *'Cosmo and Wanda:' A-hunting we will go! (they laugh until they sigh) Ugh. *''(scene goes to Camp Cream Puff as Vicky is laughing and stitching in her tent whilst the cream puff girls are being chased around by Trouble)'' *'Vicky:' This costume is gonna scare the squirrels off all the little squirts! (laughs) I ooze brilliance. *''(back at the mythical forest, Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda approach two caves)'' *'Timmy: ' (holding a net) Here's the cave! My merit badge is as good as got! *''(Bigfoot roars at them, but he turns out to be yawning)'' *'Bigfoot' I need a new mattress! *'Timmy:' Are you Bigfoot? *'Bigfoot:' Uh yeah, my real name is Bigfootowskowits. Victor Bigfootowskowits. How's it going, man? (holds his hand out for Timmy, which he shakes) I came out here thirty years ago for a great forgotten concert and just du-dug the place so much I thought I'd just, like, hang out. *'Cosmo:' Why's your hair so long? *'Bigfoot:' Don't believe in haircuts, man. *'Timmy:' So you're not a mythical creature? *'Bigfoot:' Nah, spiritual. Hey, wanna meet my old lady? *'Mrs. Bigfootowskowits:' Far out! Like, who digs herbal tea? (laughs) *''(Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda look at each other in silence)'' *''(back to Vicky is hiding behind the bushes behind a campfire surrounded by Squirrely Scouts)'' *'Vicky:' (laughs) Soon as Timmy gets back, I'll leap out and terrify! Now for the finishing touch! (puts dental glue on fake fangs and puts it in her mouth) *''(Cosmo, Wanda and Timmy walk back in hippy gear)'' *'Wanda:' Like, Bigfoot sure was way out, man. *'Cosmo:' Yeah and, like, groovy too! *'Timmy:' Yeah, but he's not a mythical creature. Now I'll never get my last merit badge. *'Mr. Turner:' Timmy? *''(Cosmo and Wanda turn into trees)'' *'Mr. Turner:' Oh there you are, son. We were getting worried. So, did you catch any mythical creatures? *'Timmy:' Well, dad, I um, uh... *''(Vicky leaps out of the bushes and tries to scare the Squirrely Scouts but they weren't scared at all; Vicky walk towards them, but then steps into Timmy's mythical creature trap)'' *'Timmy:' Uh, yeah dad. I captured Bigfoot. *'Vicky:' Huh? (tries to get the teeth out of her mouth but fails) *'Mr. Turner:' Nice job, son! I hereby present you with your final merit badge! Congratulations! *'Timmy:' Finally! I'm totally Squirrely! *'Cosmo:' (crying with Wanda) I'm so proud! Hey, I'm a weeping willow! *'Timmy:' Thanks dad, but um what do we do about Bigfoot? *'Mr. Turner:' There's only one thing we can do, son. *''*(the Smithjonesian Institution, Vicky is encased in the "Primates and Missing Links" section with her costume and teeth still stuck on her. She bangs on the glass case but no one can understand her)'' *'Mr. Turner:' Jinkies! It's so human, it's eerie! *''(a gorilla that Vicky is sharing the case with offers her flowers, provoking her into a fit and the episode ends with Vicky screaming and Timmy smiling to Cosmo and Wanda)'' Category:Episode transcripts